The Taste of Blood
by okayokay
Summary: Marvel and Glimmer have trained together for the Games their whole lives. But they like to play games of their own. Marvel POV.
1. Chapter 1

**THE DAY OF THE 74th REAPING.**

When they call her name, I think I'm the only one in the crowd who can see the immediate reaction on her face is terror. But knowing better, being from Disrict 1, she ascends the steps of our gilded Justice Building with grace and feigned determination. She doesn't allow the several girls who raise their hands to volunteer as tribute take her place. No one ever allows it. Once your name has been selected, if you give up your chance to enter the Games, you'll never live a good life in our district. Your parents will probably cast you off and you'll be sent the Capital, to become a member of Snow's personal army of high-class clientele. They use District 2 for Peacekeepers and they use District 1 for sex.

I'm thinking about how much money a girl like Glimmer would go for in the Capital when my name is called. It takes a moment for this to register so I don't even react until I notice literally everyone is staring at me now. Unlike Glimmer, I'm able to mask my emotions even towards those who know me best, so I smile as I join the blonde girl on the stage. I swear she's shaking.

Unlike the water works that I've seen televised from the other Districts, we treat the games like a celebration. When your son or daughter is selected, it's an honor and you're given a tremendous amount of attention and well-meaning jealousy. As our Mayor reads the crowd the Treaty, my gaze is sweeping over the entire population of our District. My father is looking up towards me, with such pride that it makes me uncomfortable, but my mother's expression is placid but I know she is upset. Weak, I think. I easily spy Glimmer's family next. Her mother and father look so pleased with their daughter, it's almost sickening. I look for her older sister, the one who was reaped last year and refused her position. I remember though, she's in the Capital now, pleasing some oddly made-up dignitary no doubt. District 1's curse for being bred to have the best-looking children ever since the Dark Days.

I look to my side to see Glimmer, trying to see if she's broken down yet. She'll break eventually, tears and sobs but if she's smart she'll hold it in until we're sent to the train. If she's smart, she'll do it when no one is there to watch. The Tribute viewed as the weakest will get no sponsors and no training from the Mentor and is as good as dead to their fellow District 1 Tribute. Sorry, beautiful.

She surprises me though, because she's tilted up her chin and is looking over the crowd, who has started cheering us again, with such an air of supremacy I actually feel the need to step up my own game.

In other Districts, I understand that when the Tributes are about to leave, they're put in rooms so that their family and friends may visit them. We are simply visited by our teams, the ones who have been training us for the Games ever since we were old enough to be taught sadism and the desire to kill another being (which in District 1 is age 3). Our parents get to see us briefly before we are loaded on to the train.

Glimmer and I are ushered into the same elaborate room because coincidentally the same team as trained us for our whole lives. That's why I could so easily read her expression on her face when her name was called, it's the same one I've been the cause of so many times before in training.

Our handlers have always admired her more than me, though. Even if she was squeamish, giggled, made jokes, and cried more than any other girl in our facility, they loved her. It was easy to, I guess. She was beautiful with her silky blonde hair that she always wore down, even on the hottest training days. Her eyes were a shade of green that made you doubt whether they were real or not. And even when wielding a deadly knife, she had a grace that was hard to not notice.

But Glimmer is weak and our trainers know it but they don't want her to die painfully so it's her they spend more time prepping and congratulating. I sit next to her and listen, not particularly bothered by the lack of attention because I know it means they think I can easily win. I don't get annoyed until one of our trainers whispers to me after a hug to "help her." They should be sent to the Capital for a comment like that, but I ignore it. Pathetic.

We finally get to the platform and our families are waiting. My father grips me tightly by shoulder, willing me to win, daring me to lose without words. My mother is trying to contain tears and I give her a hug, though I'm embarrassed for her. My younger siblings cling to me but they're excited more than anything, mostly because they don't have a fully developed concept of death. They keep you from gaining that as long as they can here.

Glimmer's mother is far more composed, pressing a single kiss to her daughter's cheek. Her father is ruffling Glimmer's hair and telling her to make them proud. "You've been such a joy to raise" I hear him say because I think he knows she probably isn't coming back. But no one is allowed to say that, or even to wish anyone luck. We're not supposed to need it.

It's not until we're on the train that Glimmer and I finally acknowledge each other. We're sitting in a plush cabin of the train, awaiting our mentor and Capital handler when she turns to me and speaks. The effortless purr of her voice appeals to me when she addresses me and I turn to look at her.

"Marvel," she begins, blinking her heavily lashed eyes at me. "You're going to win."

"Probably," is all I reply with.

* * *

**A/N: **;) It's gonna get feisty and angry and hot because they're hot.


	2. Chapter 2

**TEN YEARS BEFORE THE REAPING.**

It was my eight birthday. We're only allowed to celebrate them until we turn 12 years old. Birthdays in District 1 are tolerated only because they get you closer to Reaping age. So when I wake up that morning, I'm excited and nearly cry over what is laid across my body when I sit up. A huge sword. It's gilded gold and has a diamond tip. My name is carved into the blade and I trace my small fingers over it a few time before screaming a billowing thank you to my parents who are no doubt awake and downstairs awaiting this reaction.

The only gifts given to children are weapons. A new one every year to take to training. The richer your family is, the nicer the weapons, and the nicer the weapons, the more respect you have at the training center.

The sword would overwhelm most eight year olds but I'm big for my age and strong so I easily thrash about my room with it before my mother urges me to come down to eat before school and training.

My mother packs my two bags. One's a normal schoolbag filled with books and the others is a much heavier, larger one that carries my knifes, daggers, and now my sword. I can carry both all of them by myself though, so my mother says goodbye to me at the door and I make my way to school. You always get to school early on birthdays so you can so that you can show off your new weapon to as many people as possible.

Everyone agrees I have the greatest sword they've ever seen. My family is extremely wealthy in our District, my father being head of a major factory that creates jewelry for the Capital, so my gifts each year are far superior to most of the others that get flashed before school. Everyone is surrounding me except for a girl who I know is a year younger than me, who trains in my group. She sits, dragging rocks across the concrete pavement of the gated courtyard in front of the school. She's drawing or something and I'm annoyed because she's not paying attention to me.

I march through the small crowd around me, a group of my friends joining behind me to confront the girl. I stand over her, my shadow created by the morning sun looms covers her and I assume that's what gains her attention. She just stares up at me, bright green eyes blinking expectantly but I've taken a moment to look at what she's drawn across the pavement. It's an expertly drawn cake and when I don't speak to her immediately, she begins drawing candles on top of it, complete with flames.

"Happy Birthday, Marvel," she says in a strange purring voice, a mix of the Capital accent that some have managed to pick up here and the normal one of our district.

"Don't you care about my sword, Glimmer?" I ask, and she shrugs.

"Not really," she says, still working on her drawing.

"Well you should because I'm going to beat you every day at training now," I say and this pauses her from her art.

"Having a nice sword isn't going to make you a better fighter, Marvel," she says and my friends laugh and I'm angry because I know she's right. "Blow out your candles," she says.

I don't have time for such stupid things so I kick the rock she's been drawing with out of her hand and scuff the bottoms of my boots across the cake before leaving her.

Later that day, as training is about to begin, we're broken up in to our small groups. Glimmer and I are trained with 4 other students ranging in age. She's the youngest at 7 and the oldest is 15. They keep us in varied age groups so the older ones will challenge the younger ones. When we fight in mock Games, we only battle with those who are within 3 years of us. It's a strange system, but it works because District 1 has the most past Victors.

It's not until I hear one of our trainers ask Glimmer about her new knife that I remember that she and I share the same birthday. I forget every year because she is never loud about it like I am and she only shows our trainers the new weapon she's received from her parents. She comes from money like me, so unfortunately our gifts are always comparable. So I walk over to her to see what she's gotten. It's a knife, gold like the blade of my sword, with tiny jewels embedded in the gripping. I notice regretfully that they match her eyes and kick my 8-year-old self in the ass when I find myself thinking her eyes are prettier. Girls are gross and a waste of time, especially one as pathetic as Glimmer.


	3. Chapter 3

**ON THE TRAIN, AFTER THE REAPING.**

It's an especially short train ride from District 1 to the Capital so we aren't given quarters to sleep in. We are however prompted to change in to different clothes so that we'll impress when we step off the train. I find myself changing in to black, less baggy than I'm use to, jeans and a heathered grey button up. Glimmer remerges in a black, almost sheer dress. It hugs her curves perfectly and it's a shame we are under careful observation because I'm inclined to make a crude comment. I hold my tongue though.

"We match," she says, indicating the similar color scheme as we sit at a large table.

I reply with an "Unfortunate" and run a hand through my brown hair before pulling myself closer to the table. Our Capital handler, Vessika is sitting at the head, looking appalling with her bright purple hair and jewel outlined jaw. I only acknowledge her existence because she is known for helping our mentor secure some of the best sponsors for the Tributes of 1. Our mentor, Cashmere, is helping herself to a large portion of wine. She offers it to us, and both Glimmer and I take a glass.

Glimmer's clearly never had alcohol because by the time the food joins us at the table, she's speaking very freely and I can't help but lose the stoic expression I've worn since the reaping to laugh at one of her jokes. Her tipsiness encourages me to drink my wine quicker so by the time we've finished eating, her and I are both on the same level.

She sits close to me on a large couch when we are brought to another cabin to rewatch the rest of the Reapings throughout the District. As usual, District 2 is the only District that seems the least bit like competition. Vessika is mostly delighted because she believes we're the most attractive Tributes she's seen in a long time. Cashmere doesn't say much, but she does agree that we've got an advantage already just by our appearance. Glimmer laughs appreciatively and I'm busy looking at her long legs crossed over each other. I move a hand over one of Glimmer's bare thighs and her only reaction is to turn to look at me, a small smile spreading on her lips.

When we reach the station at the Capital, there's a predictably large crowd outside to greet us. I'm thankful for the wine Cashmere gave us because I have nothing but alcohol induced confidence and by the way Glimmer is beaming, she seems to feel the same way.

As we descend the steps of the train and walk to enter the training center, she's blowing kisses and practically sauntering down the walkway that has been cleared for us. Her heels are higher than what she must be used to though, because she missteps slightly at one point, but I grip my arm tightly around her waist and she steadies.

When we are finally inside, we are put in an elevator, but only go up one floor. Level 1 for District 1. When we exit, we are rewarded with the sight of an immaculately decorated floor, with frosted glass working as walls between rooms and the outside. It's late though, so Cashmere and Vessika, relieved of their duties for the evening, dismiss themselves. Glimmer and I are left standing alone in the middle of the level. We eventually migrate to where there's a living room and large television. We don't turn on the television though, and Glimmer takes off her heels carelessly, tucking her feet up under herself as she rests on the cushions. I sit down by her.

I'm surprised she hasn't broken down yet; about to declare myself incorrect at assuming she would when I notice the tears that start to streak down her cheeks. I'm immediately uncomfortable. I haven't been around many people crying throughout my life. My father, who lives his life with regret that he was never reaped, has always made it apparent that weakness is not tolerated in our home. It's almost funny though, because my mother is one of the weakest people I know. She tried to keep us all out of training, trying to put my siblings and me in different career paths. Learning to be a healer or something equally valuable is the one way you can get out of Games training in District 1. That or condemning yourself to the Capital.

Glimmer is silent as she cries and I'm not completely heartless because I kiss her forehead before I stand up. She knows I don't like it when people cry, she knows I especially don't tolerate tears coming from her.

"Pull it together," I tell her as I leave her alone in the living room.

* * *

The next morning, the stylists fight over who gets who. The girl Tributes are always more closely watched during the parade and interviews because the women of the Capital later mimic their fashions. I stand to the side and impatiently suggest they flip a coin, which they do. The lucky stylist who gets me is a now sour woman in her 30s.

Glimmer and I are taken to different rooms where we will be scrubbed and cleansed and made up. Unlike stylists for the lesser Districts of 12 and 11, they won't have to work too hard. It's not absurd to say that District 1 Tributes generally come to the Capital already beautiful enough. So, my prep team shaves for me, putting on some hair inhibitor to keep me from growing a beard throughout the next few weeks and snips a few pieces of stray hair around my head. They clean my hands and once they're done, my nails are perfectly shaped. What a waste, I think.

When Glimmer and I are reunited, I'm unabashedly looking over her. Her skin is hairless, even her arms and her long blonde hair has been given some treatment so that is now lays in waves around her face. She tells me I look nice and I grunt in response because for the most part we both look the same. But there's something about her newly smoothed skin that makes me want to touch her everywhere. More than usual. But I excuse myself to my room instead.

* * *

**A/N: **So I will be working around details in the book to make this story so everything that happens maaaay not be exactly how it goes down in the book. :) And also to whomever asked about smut, I don't think I will include it in this, but I may post a supplement story that has more graphic encounters. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally getting in to the M rating. :D  
**

* * *

**SIXTH MONTHS BEFORE THE REAPING.**

The mock Games we participate in don't allow for killing, but there's often bloodshed and near death moments. I've seen kids taken from our fake arenas in stretchers and they don't come back to train for days or even weeks. So when I feel blood trickling down from my temple, it doesn't surprise me. Glimmer's just slashed my forehead with her knife and I'm declared dead. I curse harshly at her but she doesn't even blink an eye as she runs off to get the next Tributes. There's always a lot of harsh name calling in the arena and our coaches don't really care. All part of the game, they assure us.

Glimmer is "killed" soon after me, and I spy a thick cut across her collar bone when she comes to sit in the observation deck with me and the two other fallen mock Tributes. I'm annoyed she killed me because she's not exactly known for being the best in the arena, but I am.

"Fucking cheap shot," I say to her, not even lifting my gaze from below, watching the Tributes run around.

"Not even," she replies. "You tried to attack me first, I wasn't even going for you."

I haven't gone to the infirmary to have the healers patch my forehead for me, so there's blood trickling down the side of my face and my bottom lip is busted from another guy's elbow meeting it roughly during the first few minutes of the Game. I can feel the metal taste in my mouth but I'm too angry to wipe it away. Glimmer had gotten up and returns back to me with two alcohol soaked cloths. She holds out one for me to take but when I don't even acknowledge it, she sighs and begins to wipe my forehead for me. It's not unusual. I always eventually get her to clean my wounds for me so I don't have.

"Such a sore loser," she's saying in a condescending tone, but my gaze is to her wounded collarbone, the blood spilled there having soaked the v-neck of her grey tshirt.

When she's settled down in her chair and drops the used and now bloody cloth on my lap, I look over at her to watch her clean her own wound. She grits her teeth as the alcohol cleanses the cut and I'm about make fun of the wincing but it's obvious her injury is worse than mine. She places a bandage over it and offers me her extra one but I shake my head. I never use bandages. It looks weak.

It's only about 20 minutes until we are all forced back in the arena and a new game starts. There are only 10 of us competing so on Game days we usually get through 4 rounds easily. If you're not injured horribly, then you're expected to participate in all four. This is our last one.

I walk down the steps with Glimmer and decide to use daggers this round and she keeps her knife. We all have our methods and usually Glimmer's is to lay low until someone pursues her or she's just the last one standing. Annoying, really but she's such a teacher's pet, none of our coaches insult her for it.

The loud alarm goes off to signify the beginning of this round and I watch as Glimmer darts quickly out of the initial fighting. I easily kill two quickly, throwing my (unfortunately) blunt daggers at them and hit both in the neck, still managing to draw some blood. The males, one older than me and one younger curse at me before heading up to the observation deck. Hell if I'm killed early in this round again, especially by Glimmer. Some of the work is done for me though, because I spy two more Tributes head up toward the observation deck. And I send another up after them by grabbing his own sword and pretend cutting off his neck.

I'm taking a moment to catch my breath. We're already half an hour into this round when I see the other girl in our group leaving our small arena. Apparently she was killed by Glimmer, because the blonde is wiping her blade of the small amount of blood on her pants.

Our eyes meet for a moment and that's all it takes for us to implement our plan. Since for so long we were the youngest competing, Glimmer and I figured out to team up to eliminate the other competition until we were the last two standing. Then we would fight and I always won. Still do always win. She goes in front of the Tribute and distracts them with easy, but consuming fighting and I come up from behind to kill them off. It's simple and hilarious because none of the other Tributes figure it out we're doing it until they feel my knife pressing into their back and my voice muttering quietly "dead."

We do this to two guys and I'm coming up from behind the last one as Glimmer occupies him. I'm about to press my knife into his back when he suddenly curses and walks off, and I realize Glimmer killed him before I had a chance. I'm about to yell at her for fucking up the plan when the blade of her tiny dagger drags across my stomach.

"Whoops," she says and she's smiling, blood from some injury smeared on her cheek.

I'm screaming at her all the way in to the hallway after we've been dismissed. That's not how our agreement works and she knows it. The other Tributes walk past us, telling me to calm down. But they don't get it. I trust Glimmer to do what I tell her to. I'm the one who wins when we team up and she should be glad I let her live as long as I do. She's been completely out of line today and she knows it.

"Get off it, Marvel," she says, walking slightly in front of me. "We'll have another Games next week. You can kill me then."

"Fucking look at me when I'm talking to you," I say as I grip her arm tightly and pull her backward. I've easily pinned her lithe frame to the wall, with only my hand against her shoulder. "You don't do that."

"But I did," she says and her smile is still gracing her features as her hand reaches up to brush her fingertips along my jawline.

I hate when she does this. She knows exactly what she's doing, too. She gets me worked up, angry, furious with her and then she touches me like that. She has dimples and her long lashes around her eyes make her look completely innocent even though she knows how to kill someone about a million different ways.

"You follow my orders when we team up, Rossum," I address her and she rolls her eyes when I use her last name.

"It's not like I hurt you," she says in her purring voice that echoes in my mind after conversations with her.

"You're a dumb bitch," I reply because for her to indicate I would allow her to cut me twice in one day is absurd.

Her fingers are still brushing along my jaw and then down my neck, her eyes trained on my lips. This is what she does after nearly every one of our mock Game days. Ever since she realized she was gorgeous, which was at about age 14. If someone else doesn't anger me immensely during the Games, she'll do it herself and then when I try to lecture her she'll blink at me, touch me, coerce me until all of my rage is channeled into touching her.

I've kept her pinned to the wall but my hands have moved to her waist, gripping tightly, harshly keeping her from being able to push her hips against mine like she enjoys doing. Her hands are loose though, one of them running through my hair, pulling at it slightly and her other arm is wrapped around my neck, keeping me against her. I lick at her bottom lip, my tongue swiping to gain access to her mouth. When I'm granted permission to taste her, I almost let out a groan because her sweet taste is intoxicating on its own, but now it's mingled with the blood from my lip and something about it is unparalleled.

I have my knee pressed between her legs and something about the way she is moving against it tells me it's not accidental. I move it away from her though, just to hear the quiet whimper against my lips that comes from her. She's broken our kiss in annoyance and is trying to push me off of her, but I slam her back roughly against the wall and slide my hand under her cotton shirt, gripping onto her smooth skin and she obediently accepts a new string of forceful kisses. This continues until we here a door open near us and I grab onto her wrist, pulling her down the hall to walk her home.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE PARADE**

When I meet Glimmer at the Chariot for the parade, I have to admit her stylist managed to make the beautiful girl even more gorgeous. Her long blonde hair has seemed to grow several more inches in the past hours, now reaching her waist. Clearly deciding to capitalize on her enviable body, her dress which is (predictably) jewel encrusted is rather see-through other than in risqué areas. Though my absurd suit is hardly sheer, we still make a good match.

Vessika has given both of us some drug called X that she promised would make us feel invincible. I doubt her at first, but as I'm waiting for the rest of the Tributes to gather, I can feel the chemicals working their way in to my blood stream. Glimmer must feel it too because she's standing close to me, running a hand up and down the sleeve of my outfit, looking dazed but content.

I wonder briefly if any of the other Tributes have been given this drug, but they all look horrified as they wall into the large room, so I think not. Thankful for Vessika's apparent ability to procure such desirable drugs, I turn my attention back to Glimmer.

"You're sleeping in my room tonight?" I ask and am only rewarded with a flirtatious shrug and wink from the blonde.

I'm about to tell her it's an order when someone comes to help us on the chariot. Ours is pulled by two huge white horses that seem so anxious to run, they've probably been given drugs of their own. I know District 1's main disadvantage is that we come out first and therefore can be forgotten when the hideous and ridiculous outfits come after. But Glimmer will surely keep most of the male attention and I decide to let her carry us for the evening.

She does her part too, waving and smiling, flirting somehow intimately with a crowd of thousands. One of my arms is tucked around her while the chariot is moving, partially because she's unsteady and mostly because the drug is making me want to touch everything. The crowd is extremely loud and so enthusiastic it's kind of pathetic. District 12 pulls some fire stunt at the end of the line that woos the crowd, but I've been watching eyes and a good amount of them remain with District 1. With us. With her.

When it's over and we are allowed to exit and head back to our rooms, Vessika's drugs are still in full effect. Glimmer is gripping tightly to my arm as we walk and I let her, enjoying the feeling of human contact immensely right now. Vessika and Cashmere make us talk to them about how we think the parade went for a while, but I think they realize the drugs are making it hard for us to seriously converse right now. Vessika gives both of our shoulders and gentle squeeze as she passes us, giving us a knowing wink that's somewhat unsettling. But District 1 has always been some glorified sexual outlet for the Capital so I think she gave us the drugs knowing it would make us want to touch each other. Funny though, because she doesn't know how much of that we already do.

"Enjoy your evening," Cashmere says as she too walks past us, but the glance she gives us is more pitying than anything.

Glimmer pulls from me in order to take off the strange headdress her stylist had put on her. She sets the heavily diamonded thing on a side table, running her hand through her now extremely long blonde locks a few times before looking to me again. Her bright green hues are tracing over my features for a while before she steps forward, reaching to tug on my tie made of diamonds, loosening it from my neck.

"You look crazy," she says and since she's closer to me now, I can tell that her pupils are dilated, black and large in her eyes.

"You look sexy," I reply and Glimmer smiles but frustrates me when she exits the foyer to head toward her bedroom.

Instead of following her, I go to my own room to change out of the extremely uncomfortable get up. I toss the clothes carelessly on a dresser and exchange them for a pair of linen shorts and a t-shirt. I stay in my room for only a moment longer before the urge to see Glimmer overtakes me. Without knocking on the glass door, I enter and the sight of her makes a smirk appear on my face. She's standing with her back to me in front of the large mirror. She's changed out of the dress and instead is wearing an oversized t-shirt that covers her only to her mid thighs. Her gaze directs it's self to me and I walk up behind her, my arms sliding around her middle. Something about this drug makes every sense heightened so the subtle smell of her perfume is suddenly strong and enticing and the smoothness of her fingertips that run up and down my arms feel softer than silk.

I kiss at her neck, gently at first before I start using my teeth, biting and then soothing over the patches of skin with my tongue. I can feel Glimmer starting to get antsy in my arms, knowing she doesn't know what do with herself unless she's pleasing me too. But I keep her tightly held against me for a few more moments before releasing her. I grin because she practically pounces on me, jumping up to wrap her long legs around my middle. I easily receive her, holding her up as she presses her lips against mine, immediately granting me access to the tastes of her mouth. My hands grip under her ass and I slowly back up until we reach her bed. I drop her back onto the mattress and climb on top of her frame.

I push up the material of her baggy shirt before pulling it off of her completely, pleased to be able to see her completely naked. Though I've seen this sight before, it's never been more appealing to me. So as she helps me rid her of the material, I find myself completely aroused by the girl who lies before me.

Her heavily lashed eyes blink up lazily at me, her tremendously long hair fanning around her body, framing it in such a perfect way I wish I had a photographic memory. I run my hands up her bare sides, exploring the smooth flesh of her torso with my rough fingertips. I reward her with a rough kiss when I feel the goosebumps rise on her skin and then find her hands, placing them on the clasp of my shorts. I need to feel her unzipping and unbuttoning them but she surprises me by dropping one of her dainty hands to feel the bulge that has risen below the fabric. I pull from the kisses to see her face looking very pleased with herself.

"You want me," she says.

"Always." I reply easily.

"I want you," she says as she tugs off the shorts and pulls my shirt away from me, her hands immediately rising to brush her fingers along my toned abdomen.

"I know, baby," I say.

I've left her a virgin until now and I know it's probably going to hurt. I warn her but she looks more frustrated that I've stopped my actions to speak this to her. I remember though, that she's my baby and I've taught her to translate the pain I bestow upon her into pleasure. But I vow this time to make sure it starts as pleasure in the first place. For her. I slip my fingers between hers to give her something to grip on to and I smile when I feel the cold metal of a familiar ring.


	6. Chapter 6

**TWO YEARS BEFORE THE REAPING**

I can see Glimmer standing and watching from my peripherals as I throw the punch that knocks Stone out cold on the pavement in front of school. She's smiling lightly at me and I give her a wink before using my shirt to wipe the other male's blood from my knuckles. Glimmer doesn't do a very good job as a girlfriend comforting her boyfriend though, because while Stone lies on the concrete, she's watching me, as I look her over in the school uniform.

Eventually though, she drops to her knees and talks to Stone, making sure he's okay. I walk off to get ready for training. I'll see Glimmer in a few minutes anyway, and I can make fun of her pathetic boyfriend then. I glance over my shoulder for a moment though, catching her kissing his cheek and I shake my head before continuing my walk.

Fights are fairly common at our school mostly because we are encouraged to solve problems ourselves and use confrontation instead of passive aggressiveness. Also, it's hard to punish students for fighting when they're sent to work with deadly weapons against each other every day.

I haven't lost a fight since I was 6 so I found it funny that Stone was trying to start one with me. But I guess calling someone's sister a Capital slut and indicating you've gotten farther with someone's girlfriend than they have is insulting. And I wouldn't be Marvel if I didn't beat the shit out anyone Glimmer dates; it's simply tradition now.

"That was a bit rude, Marvel," I hear a purring voice telling me as I walk out of the boy's dressing room.

Glimmer's already in her training clothes as well, her bag of weapons at her feet, blonde hair loose and framing her face. I just shrug and reach for her waist, pulling her to me. Laughing, she accepts my kisses, returning a few of them before I let go of her so we can walk to meet up with the rest of our training group.

I find it funny because we've become the oldest members of training group now. I'll be 17 soon and Glimmer is almost 16. We work with kids much younger than us. Predictably, Glimmer is nice and patient with them, always helping them when they don't get a move or get hurt. Probably because no one we trained with when we were that age gave a shit about us. Our trainers like her the most, and the male ones who aren't much older than us watch her a bit too closely sometimes. But they know she's off limits. Practically the whole District is aware she's off limits, save a few select dumbasses like Stone who think they'll ever amount to much in her eyes.

Of course, I have had my fair share of girlfriends too, but they quickly realize that no matter how often I call Glimmer weak or pathetic, if they utter one negative thing about her, I'll insult them until they have no self-confidence left. So I've done a pretty good job of isolating Glimmer from everyone. Guys don't want to deal with me, and girls resent her, so it's no wonder she gets along with the younger kids. I don't have any reason to keep them away from her.

When we finish training for the day, I go to the locker room to change and shower. I have something for Glimmer, but I don't bother hurrying because I know even if she finishes before me, she'll wait. Once changed and dry, I run my hand a few times through my damp brown hair, making a mental reminder to get it cut soon. When I walk out the door and into the hallway, I'm annoyed because Glimmer isn't out yet. I hang around outside the girl's locker room for a while until I'm rewarded with a leggy blonde exiting. She's smiling as she braids her long damp hair to the side.

"Come here, baby," I tell her and she walks to where I'm seated on the ground.

Once she has settled down next to me, I dig out a small velvet box. She's staring at me curiously, narrowing her eyes when I hold it out to her. She takes it eventually though, holding it in her hands. I realize she thinks it's a joke so I have to assure her it's not so she'll open it up. When she does remove the lid and reveals the silver banded ring, embellished with a tiny emerald, she lifts her gaze back to me. I'm grinning as she tries to figure out why I've just given her such an expensive token.

"Matches your eyes," I say, turning to zip back up my bag.

She's sliding it on to one of her fingers as I stand up and she's seemingly surprised that it fits perfectly. She stows the box in her bag, rezipping it as well before standing too. I was expecting this sort of bewildered reaction honestly, and that's part of the reason I did it. Glimmer and I have a very strange dynamic that mostly no one understands and one I don't understand most of the time either. But even though my treatment of her is rather sadistic, confusing, and sometimes cruel, I view her as mine. And I like it that way.

Both of our bags are still on the ground when she moves to me, wrapping her arms around my neck, allowing her to press herself closely against me. My hands grip at her narrow waist and receive her kisses expectantly. And when I hear her faintly whisper she loves me, I'm unsure of the meaning of those words, so I just return the kisses before saying "I know, baby."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. Sorry for the delay in updating. I've been lazy.


	7. Chapter 7

**FIRST DAY OF TRAINING IN THE CAPITAL**

A loud knocking on Glimmer's door the next morning awakens us. I let out a low groan of annoyance and rewrap my arms tightly back around Glimmer's middle, keeping her from getting out of bed. She tries to resist but ends up giggling and snuggling up against me. We're almost back asleep when the knocking occurs again and this time Glimmer manages to slither out of my grip. I curse at her but my anger is unconvincing because I'm watching her as she crosses the room completely bare. I decide to get up only when she is dressed in the training uniform.

We rejoin at the breakfast table, Vessika and Cashmere sitting across from us. Vessika looks pleased with herself and I can only assume it was her who checked the rooms this morning and took note that mine was empty. She is increasingly creeping me out as our time in the Capital progresses. As we eat, Cashmere tells us what strategy we should employ while training. She tells us to law low but to convince District 2 of an alliance. Glimmer and I both agree, though I'm not a fan of alliances.

When we reach the training facility, we are one of the first Districts to arrive. I'm unimpressed by the Tributes of District 4, 7, and 8 who are stretching as they wait for the trainers to arrive. Glimmer and I half-heartedly stretch as well, just to look busy as we wait for the others to arrive. 10 and 11 come next and the only thing interesting about them is the extremely large male countering the tiny girl from 11. Districts 3, 6, 5, 2, and 12 show up and when the Tributes of 2 immediately walk over to Glimmer and I, I want to tell Cashmere the deal is off.

The male, who I haven't really gotten a good look until now seems brutal but carries the face of a boy and at his side is a small girl with squinty eyes and a smirk that tells me she's trying too hard. The male, predictably, introduces himself to Glimmer first, the small girl padding along side him. Glimmer politely shakes their hands before glancing at me beckoning me over with her green hues.

"Cato," the male says to me and the girl's name is "Cove" or "Clove" or something equally typical from District 2. I nod to signify I've heard them but Glimmer has to tell them what my name is. We agree to train together for the day.

When the trainers arrive and start setting up their stations, Cato is flirting with Glimmer about her costume from last night. Her stylists have cut away some of her ridiculously long hair from the previous evening, but as it cascades down her back, I note it's still longer and fuller than pre-Capital. I'm paying attention to that more so than the squat, unappealing girl from 2 trying to ask me questions about my strategy.

Before lunch, the four of us work on weight lifting, climbing, and camouflage. I excel at most, but Glimmer struggles with weight lifting. She's always been thin and therefore lacks the mass to build muscles so the girl from 2 can lift far more than the petite blonde. It's camouflage where Glimmer tops us all with her skills. I recall the chalk drawings she did at home when she was younger on the pavement in front of school and realize how well done they always were. Our trainer commends her for her ability to blend into a mock field of wheat.

We are given a lunch break and Cato walks with Glimmer down the hall to the small cafeteria. I stay behind because I'm finding the way Glimmer is playing with him funny and don't want her to stop flirting back for my sake. This of course, condemns me to deal with the runt from 2 who actually turns out to be amusing with her brash statements.

We all sit together at a table, Cato pulling a chair out for a giggling Glimmer. As we eat the stew and bread provided, Cato and Clove do most of the talking. I'm sitting across from Glimmer and I can feel a smirk spreading on my lips as I watch her feign interest for anything Clove says, noting her obvious sarcasm. Cato seems to notice this as well and though he and Clove seem close, he's amused by it.

When we walk back to the training arena, Cato and Glimmer walk behind Clove and I. This time and I can hear Glimmer laughing and I'm slightly innerved because it's her real laugh, the one usually reserved for me. But I shrug it off and enter through the doors, waiting for them on the other side. When they take longer than expected and the training is about to begin, I open the swinging doors to see where Glimmer has gone.

"No, just ride the elevator up to 2 when your handlers go to bed," Cato is saying, and he's got a hand next to Glimmer's head as she leans back against the wall, arms crossed over her chest.

"Maybe, we'll see," Glimmer says, smiling up at the boy before ducking under his arm to walk toward the door where she sees me.

"Making plans?" I ask her as she passes by me to enter the arena.

"Jealous?" Is her only reply.

I grip at her arm momentarily before she has left my range; I pull her back toward me, whispering harshly into her ear so a passing Cato can't hear what I say.

"Don't fuck with him unless you plan doing it throughout the whole Games," I say. "He'll kill you if you make him look stupid." I warn her and I know what I say is true because I would do the same if anyone but Glimmer flirted with me.

Glimmer only looks back at me with a reproachful rising of her eyebrows before sauntering off to meet back up with Cato. I shake my head at this but go with Clove to follow after them so we can work on our next skills.

We throw knives and little Clove is actually pretty talented, but I can throw further. Glimmer has the best aim of us all though, but she throws slowest. I want to get to sword fighting but Cashmere told us not to reveal what we most exceed at so, Glimmer and I steer clear of archery and swords for the first day.

When we are done, Vessika is waiting to fetch us outside the training doors. I tell her that we are capable of riding the elevator up one level by ourselves, but she thinks I'm kidding and gives me a laugh. Glimmer is quiet as we walk to the elevator and still says nothing when we reach our floor and exit. She goes to her room without even looking at me, so I follow after her. She must have expected this because she's waiting for me to enter before she slams her door.

"Vessika and Cashmere told me to get him to like me," Glimmer says, kicking off her boots and sitting on her large white couch. Instead of joining her, I simply stand in front of the piece of furniture.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because if he likes me and I tell him to not kill you, he won't try to until I'm dead," she says so nonchalantly that I'm actually impressed by her lack of concern of dying.

"Oh," I say because it's actually a decent plan and I wonder if our handlers really came up with it or if it was just Glimmer.

"So you're going up to see him tonight?" I ask and sit next to her on the couch now.

"I guess so," she says.

I'm annoyed when I feel a pang of jealousy surge from within me but I shake it off knowing it's a stupid emotion to have. I had momentarily debated confessing our love for one another during the interviews to gain sympathy from sponsors but I realize her plan is less suspicious and won't arouse annoyance from our fellow Tributes.

"You're still mine," I say as I reach for her hand, running my fingers over the ring, the one I gave her.

"I know, baby," she says and I let out a laugh recognizing my familiar response to her being used against me.


	8. Chapter 8

**5 YEARS BEFORE**

It's my 13th birthday and I'm annoyed because it's the first year I don't get a new weapon from my parents. When I get up out of bed, I'm in a terrible mood. My mother must be expecting this though, because she has prepared my favorite breakfast food to quell my anger. I eat it hastily, wanting to be able to skip school completely so I can get my rage out at training. At least something good will come from this day.

But I'm forced to attend class and after dressing in my uniform, I leave home to walk the short distance to school. When I reach the pavement courtyard, a few of my friends are already gathered and they wish me a happy birthday and I shoot them all looks of my annoyance. I'm the oldest, and therefore the first out of all of us who experienced a weaponless birthday. Of course it's a gift to be in the running for the Hunger Games, but the odds a 12 year old gets selected to go is rare. It's fairly obvious most of the drawings in District 1 are rigged anyway.

A few minutes later, I'm terrorizing a small bird with my friends, catching it and pretending to let it go before gripping again on to its wings. I'm amused immensely, but my attention from this disappears when I see long blonde hair entering the courtyard. Glimmer is walking in to wait for class and though she won't brag to everyone about her new weapon, I want to see it.

I jog up to her and ask her what she received and she tells me a set of bow and arrows. I try to coax her to open her training bag and let me see but she firmly declines and tells me I can see them during training. I want to shove her down and take her bag, but it's her birthday, her last one, so I decide to not be a total asshole.

My envy takes a toll on me all day, knowing that Glimmer has a new weapon just sitting in her bag and I have nothing. So when we finally get to training and we're both in our room changed, waiting for our coaches, I'm trying again to make her show me.

"Glimmer, let me fucking see it," I say and surely in other Districts, language like this isn't tolerated coming from a thirteen year old. But no one cares here.

"You'll see it when I get it out," she says pretending to retie the laces of her black boots.

Once again the urge to pummel her to see what she has comes to me, and while there's no "never hit a girl" rule in our District, I can't make myself do it. Partially because it's her birthday and partially because I know our trainers would make me sit out for the day. Glimmer is already their favorite, the one they look out for.

Finally though, I get to see what she's been teasing me with all day. The bow and is gold plated but still manages to be light. The arrows are made a sturdy metal, painted gold to match with fitting pink feathers at then end. Some of the tips are sharpened and others are blunted to use during our mock Games. Glimmer lets me shoot and few before she has even had that pleasure and I immediately regret having never asked for a set myself.

Training that day doesn't go to well for me. The older male in our group sets his sights on me for the day and when I hobble out of our room, I'm bleeding from my brow and from a cut on my neck. Glimmer's walking ahead of me as we go into the hallway, but when I exit changed back into my street wear, she comes out of the girl's room at the same time. She gives me an annoyed look and I realize it's because I haven't bothered to wipe the blood from either cut. For some reason, I allow her to lead me to the infirmary and I wait outside as she grabs a cloth and a bandage. We take the closer exit out of the building, which takes us to the back of the training center.

I'm sitting down against the wall of the building and Glimmer joins me, reaching over to wipe at the drying blood with the dampened cloth. Once satisfied I'm clean, she places the bandage on the cut on my neck and then leans back against the wall with me.

"I'm sorry you didn't get any gifts today," Glimmer says and I shrug slightly but remain silent. A long time passes and Glimmer is about to get up when I grip tightly at her arm and keep her from standing. She looks over at me expectantly but I don't bother to explain myself for a few more moments.

"I know a gift you can give me," I say.

"What?" Glimmer asks, distracting herself as she picks at blades of grass near her leg.

"Kiss me." I say and I'm amused and smiling slightly. I've kissed girls at least three times before but I've never kissed Glimmer.

The blonde takes her time, as if considering what she would gain out of this. But eventually, I'm rewarded by her face inching near mine, her lips pressing against my own and one of her small hands moving to rest on my cheek. We kiss for a while, in that strange unorganized way young kids try to do it, before she pulls away. It's the best kiss I had ever received up until that point, which probably isn't saying much, but the action would echo in my dreams and every time I saw Glimmer afterwards.


	9. Chapter 9

**SECOND DAY OF TRAINING**

I wake earlier than everyone else and slink into Glimmer's room, pleased when I see her figure curled up in the large, plush bed alone. I close her door after myself and lift up the covers to slide underneath. I easily move my arms around her waist, pulling her against me, her back pressed against my front. I kiss softly a few times at her neck, causing her to stir and when her breathing shifts, I know she's awake. I move one hand to grip around one of her wrists as I speak into her ear.

"Did you fuck him?" I ask her.

"No," she replies coolly, not even trying to lessen my grip on her.

"What did you do?"

"We made out for a while and he tried to do more but I told him I was tired," she responds and I let go of her wrist and she turns to face to me now.

With her green eyes looking into mine, I give her a lazy grin; pleased she had left Cato to wake alone in the morning. She drapes one of her legs over my waist, allowing her body to be as close as possible to mine. I'm about to lift her shirt up, thinking there's plenty of time before training to indulge in her completely, but there's a harsh knock at her door. Cursing at whoever disturbed us, I get up and leave Glimmer to change.

We eat breakfast and Cashmere is still telling us to not show off too many of skills. Vessika is absent for some reason but I'm not exactly upset by this fact. Cashmere is the one who takes us down to the training arena for the day and when we reach the doors, Glimmer bounds over to Cato.

I'm use to Glimmer playing these games with boys in our District. Usually she leads them on for my amusement, flirting with them particularly hard when I'm in earshot. It's a fun game for both of us, knowing that no matter how well she convinces another guy she's interested in or even in love with him, she'll come to me whenever I beckon her to. She'll do whatever I say. But this game is different and I know if I assert my dominance over her, I'll just put a target on my back for the only competition I have. So instead of stealing Glimmer back away, I warm up by running a few laps with Clove.

We work on identifying edible plants first which bores District 2 and me to no end, but Glimmer is fun to watch as she reads a booklet intently and discusses it with the trainer. We then move to starting fires, something we were taught in District 1 on our first day of training. They focus on survival skills when you're too young to actually brandish a weapon so we're pretty well versed in the basics. The last thing we do before lunch is knot tying which seriously annoys me, mostly because Cato ties his knots around Glimmer's thin wrist over and over again and she laughs when he ties both her hands together.

Thankfully we have a lunch break which allows me to pull Glimmer to the side for a moment. I would never let her know I'm jealous or even entertaining the idea that she could actually like Cato, so I manipulate my words so she thinks I'm playing with her.

"Did you like your hands tied up like that?" I ask, having cornered her outside of the cafeteria near the bathrooms.

"I don't know," she says, tilting her head slightly, leaning back against the wall of the hallway.

"Do you want me to tie you up?" I ask her, playing with the edge of her thin training shirt.

"Only you," she says and that reply pleases me. But knowing better to act upon anything when cameras are probably watching us, I cup her jaw in my hand only for a moment.

"Good girl," I say and then we both walk back to the cafeteria.


	10. Chapter 10

**THIRD DAY OF TRAINING**

The third day of training is completely uneventful. Clove and I actually bond over the fact that our fellow Tributes are ignoring us now. The small District 2 girl and I leave the other pair alone as we head to train with spears and she impresses me with how quickly she can throw and aim. I , of course, win the favor of the trainer though, because I throw every spear on target whereas Clove misses a few.

As much as Cato annoys me because he finds a need to show off at every station, I appreciate it. Most other Tributes watch him instead of me and are no doubt viewing him as their main competition rather than me.

I know what Glimmer is doing with Cato is for my benefit, but I'm still relieved when the training day is over. I don't like the idea of her being under anyone else's control but mine. When we reach the elevator, I'm pleased that neither Cashmere nor Vessika have come to fetch us. They are nowhere to be seen on our floor either.

Glimmer follows me to my room and sprawls her body across my made-up bed. I join her soon after, coaxing her out of her clothing rather quickly. I make her renounce every flirtation with Cato by starting a game I taught her how to play months ago, using her mouth. I reward her between her legs and then we lay, her body close against mine until we are beckoned for dinner.

**3 YEARS BEFORE**

I'm staring at Glimmer from across the cafeteria at school. She turned 14 yesterday. She's sitting with her group of girl friends that are seemingly always present around her, except at training. She's become popular at school, boys in her own grade realizing she's already prettier than most of the older girls and smarter too. Her only fault is that she still fights the trainers when they tell her to cut her opponents, to cause them harm. She's a decent fighter, but refuses to follow through. If she doesn't start making people bleed, she'll be sent home from the arena, her parents urged to find another trade for her. My family knows her family and I'm very aware they would never accept that.

When our lunch period is finished and we all stand to walk towards the training arena with our bags, I call out to her when the masses of students reach the pavement courtyard. Her friends are giggling at this but she rolls her eyes and pauses her walk until I'm in step with her and out of earshot of her friends.

"What?" she asks me.

"Nothing. Just getting you away from them," I say.

"They're my friends," Glimmer says with a laugh and shifts her weapons bag on to her other shoulder.

"You don't need friends. You have me," I tell her and she just gives me a light but obviously confused laugh before jogging ahead to meet up with the group of girls again.

During training, I make her be my sparring partner and there's a look of honest terror, the one I would be able to recognize 3 years later during our Reaping. She agrees, despite obvious inhibitions. I usually fight with the older boy in our group, generally both walking out pretty bloodied up.

While Glimmer and I stand in front of each other, I size her up. She's tall for her age, a lean torso carried by long legs, but I'm still at least half a foot taller than her. She has an undeniably delicate frame which aids her in being fast, but not with over powering opponents.

When the bell rings for us to start fighting, our trainers walk around and observe us, yelling out encouragement. I immediately get the blonde in a headlock. She doesn't resist much, only enough to free herself. The first 10 minutes of our fighting is spent by me gripping her in different ways and her barely resisting, obviously too frightened to fight back. But I grow annoyed with this because I know she can do better because I've seen her do better. I start becoming more harsh, gripping and pulling, yanking on her arms. I give her a huge shove, surely to knock her to the ground hard, but she manages to grasp my arm. When I pull back she's still upright and I'm about to shove her again when I feel her nails scratch across my face. The cuts are deep and sting as the bell rings to end our fighting. One of my hands is cupping her jaw as the other swipes a few fingers across my face, only to smear the large amount of blood she's drawn from my skin.

"Good girl," I say before dropping my hand from her face, her face that's holding an expression I've never seen on her before. Anger mixed with pride. Rage with wonderment. I'm not sure.

We are released from training for the day and Glimmer and I go to our separate changing rooms. We both manage to emerge at the same time though. She frowns when she sees my face that I've left untreated. I laugh as she walks to the infirmary to get a cloth to treat me like she's been doing since we were young. When she returns, I lean down to allow her to clean off the blood her nails caused me to lose.

"It felt good, didn't it?" I ask her as she works.

"Hmm?" She responds.

"Felt good to hurt someone," I say. "To cause pain."

She doesn't answer but there's a soft smile playing at her lips so I know I'm right. I'm smirking, pleased to have been the cause of this realization for Glimmer. So when she pulls away, done with the cleaning, I place a hand at her waist, keeping her from moving completely away from me.

"You don't need anyone," I tell her. "Fuck everyone, yeah? Everyone but me. I'll teach you."

Her bright green eyes, the ones that match the expensive gems in my father's factory, look questioningly into mine. I'm not sure she'll agree, but when I feel her lips responding so willingly to the kiss I bestow upon them, I know I have her.

And that's how I slowly begin to pull Glimmer away from her perky friends and the boys who strive for her attention. That's how I keep her from exhibiting her kindness and compassion to those who don't deserve it. That's how I take the beautiful blonde and hide her weaknesses from her family, from our District, from the Capital. From everyone but me.


End file.
